


From Me To You: Koushi

by foreverwonder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Experimental, Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwonder/pseuds/foreverwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>These words of longing,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I'll pen them</i>
  <br/>
  <i>To you.</i>
</p>
<p>In which Suga writes about brown eyes and aching hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just came to me after reading a poetry book. I've never written poems but this fic just pours out so bear with the insanely bad poetry.
> 
> I will try to update this fic regularly. I will update the tags as more chapters come out.

> _Your eyes,_
> 
> _A deep molten brown,_
> 
> _Holds no lies ̶_
> 
> _Aims for the crown._
> 
> _Though distance far,_
> 
> _Through a net,_
> 
> _The intense stare,_
> 
> _Rose the hair on my neck._
> 
> _This feeling_
> 
> _Deep in my chest,_
> 
> _Made me reeling_
> 
> _To catch my breath._

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Suga?” Daichi called out from the study table.

Suga hummed in response, eyes still on his notes resting on the bed. He was sprawled face-down, studying for his English test. Daichi had taken up Suga’s study table and had not continued speaking. Curious, Suga looked up to his best friend.

“What is it?” He asked before he noticed the soft leather notebook in Daichi’s hands, _opened._ He flushed and lunged out of bed to make a grab of the notebook.

“Give it back!” he yelled, his cheeks and ears hot but Daichi merely laughed, that _asshole._ He did not however pull the notebook out of reach so Suga swiped it off his hands, cheeks puffed out and he sat heavily back on his bed. Daichi let the last of his laugh to die out before he looked over to Suga, a smile still on his face.

“Sorry,” he apologised, not sounding the least bit sorry, making Suga pout even more. “Couldn’t help it. I was curious what you’ve used the notebook for.” The notebook was a birthday present from him and Asahi and while Suga was thankful for the present, he hadn’t had any idea what to use it for, until recently.

“It’s fine,” the setter sighed, not finding it in him to be angry with his friend any longer. He closed the notebook and stuffed it under his mattress. “I was interested in poetry after the last Japanese Literature assignment. Tried writing one but it’s pretty bad.” He shrugged as Daichi hummed in understanding before settling on his bed once again to review his notes, praying that Daichi would let the matter drop.

“Is that about Oikawa?”

Suga groaned into his duvet, peeking out at his captain with a glare. Daichi had a smirk on his face that seemed to have widened at the reaction he had gotten.

“Drop it,” Suga mumbled, ignoring the heat on his cheeks and ears. He heard Daichi chuckle.

“Sorry,” he said again, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Suga sighed, willing the heat on his face to disperse and went back to his notes, mumbling the words learnt under his breath, his mind pushing away thoughts of the poem he had wrote on the spur of a moment and the brown eyes he was captivated with during their volleyball last match with Aobajousai High School. The two sat in comfortable silence, reading and writing notes for revision. Then-

“So, you like Oikawa?”

“Daichi, I swear to _God.”_

* * *

 

“That’s the last of it.”

Suga looked up from the box he had opened to find Daichi in the doorway of his new apartment, dumping the last of Suga’s boxes on the floor with a huff. “Seriously, what did you bring with you?” Daichi asked incredulously, he expression so perplexed that Suga laughed, his eyes wrinkling. Daichi cracked a smile at that as his eyes swept around the apartment. He let out a low whistle.

“Nice place.”

Suga nodded. “Rent’s cheap too, even cheaper since there’ll be two people in an apartment. And it’s the nearest to the university.” Suga remembered the landlady showing him around the apartment a month back, and he had instantly liked it. She was so relieved when Suga agreed to sign the contract, stating that the other occupant was worried about the rent if he would have to live alone. Come to think of it, the landlady never officially introduced his roommate to him.

Daichi seemed to have read Suga’s mind for he then asked, “Have you met your roommate?”

Suga shook his head. “Nope, but I’ll probably see him soon.”

Just then the main door was unlocked and swung open.

“We’re here~!” A loud, cheery voice called out and Suga’s stomach did a flip when he locked gazes with a pair of wide, brown eyes, framed by a pair of glasses. He jolted and tore his gaze away to find the two new people at the doorway.

Oikawa Tooru stood, confused, a hand still on the doorknob and Iwaizumi Hajime by his side, carrying two large boxes with ease. Iwaizumi’s eyes flitted between Daichi and Suga, recognition entering them when Oikawa gave a loud cheer.

“Yahoo, Mr. Refreshing! Looks like we’ll be roommates from now on!” He said, smiling and Suga felt a flutter in his chest. Daichi was watching him closely and Suga, feeling self-conscious, gave a slight cough.

“Oikawa,” he greeted neutrally.

His thoughts went back to the soft leather-bound notebook at the bottom of the box in front of him and the poem he wrote those months ago.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Never would I have_
> 
> _Thought_
> 
> _I would see those eyes_
> 
> _Outside court._

 

* * *

 


	2. distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that people are reading this. Thank you all! 
> 
> Note that this fic will be updated sporadically.

Suga frowned, eyebrows drawn as he stared at the blank page of his soft leather-bound notebook. His pen tapped insistently on his desk beside the paper, his bottom lip chewed in thought. He stared at it for another minute before heaving a defeated sigh, throwing the pen carelessly on the desk as he sat back in his chair.

Blank.

That was what his mind could draw up when he tried to put the thoughts he had in mind into the words that failed to materialise. Not just any thoughts though ̶ his thoughts were drawn to his recent roommate.

Living with Oikawa was surprisingly easy, Suga realised three weeks into the arrangement.

_No,_ Suga amended. It wasn’t that it was easy.

With clashing timetables and Oikawa’s vigorous volleyball practice, they barely had any sort of interaction since the day one. When Suga woke up in the morning, Oikawa was already out of the door for a run before practice and when Suga went to bed, Oikawa would still be at practice until late into the night. Chores, thankfully, were split between them without complaints, and were usually done during the weekends. Even then, Suga would spend most of his time hanging out at Daichi’s dorm, doing his homework while Oikawa either would be on video call with Iwaizumi the whole afternoon or putting in more volleyball practice.

He closed the notebook with a sigh, stuffing it back into his drawer where it had laid quietly during the three weeks there.

 

* * *

 

 

“So…”

Suga looked up from his essay to stare at Daichi at the other end of the table. Daichi wasn’t looking at him, his lips still formed around the elongated syllabus of the word but Suga saw a twitch of a smile on his best friend’s lips and a gleam of something he was sure he wouldn’t like in his eyes. Deciding to play along, Suga tore his eyes away from Daichi back to his essay. “So?” He repeated, the voice in the back of his mind praying hard that whatever Daichi wanted to ask wouldn’t be related to his living conditions at the moment.

“What’s living with Oikawa like?”

Suga supressed a groan, squeezing his eyes shut. Trust Daichi to ask the one thing he really didn’t feel like talking about. He heard Daichi shift and looked up to find him leaning over the table with barely-concealed excitement. Suga sighed, putting his pen down and leaned back, his hands on the floor supporting him.

“It’s alright, I guess,” he mumbled, picking at a loose thread on his shirt. “We barely see each other so there’s pretty much no interaction between us.” Suga ended it with a shrug and looked up to find Daichi’s shoulder slumped in disappointment. He gave a short laugh.

“Sorry for the lack of excitement, Daichi,” he joked and Daichi gave him a grin of his own before he ran a hand over his short-cropped hair.

“You should interact more with him, Suga,” he said kindly, grin still in place. “Otherwise there won’t be any progress between the two of you.”

“Huh?”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you have a crush on him?”

At that, Suga sputtered, his face heating up. “What are you saying?” he half-yelled, feeling the heat in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “It’s not like that!”

Now Daichi had both eyebrows near his hairline and a mischievous smile on his face. “Oh? Then what about the little poem you wrote about him? _Have you written anything else?”_

Suga was positive his face was bright red. ‘’No!” He sputtered before burying his face in his hands. “Just drop it!”

He was met with the sound of Daichi’s laughter. Suga dared not to look up at his best friend until he heard him wheezing, obviously winded. “Suga,” he chortled. “I’m just messing with you.”

Suga took in a deep breath, willing the heat in his cheeks and ears to subside before peeking out at the ex-captain. Daichi’s eyes were on him, and he was smiling kindly, all teasing gone. At that the fair-haired teen relaxed, removing his hands from his face and giving Daichi a pout. Daichi chuckled, leaning over the table to ruffle Suga’s hair gently.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking him, you know,” Daichi said gently, and Suga wanted to do nothing more than to crawl under the bed, never coming out into the light again.

“It’s not like that,” he protested weakly, his chest fluttering. “I… It’s just… I kinda wish we would talk more… Being roommates and all.”

Daichi hummed good-naturedly and a comfortable silence fell between them. After a moment, Daichi spoke. “Why not take the initiative?”

Suga eyes him curiously. “What do you mean?”

Daichi removed his hand from Suga’s hair, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Well, instead of waiting for something to happen, why not _make_ it happen?”

“Take the first step.”

Suga frowned at that. _How?_ “What am I supposed to talk about with him? Besides volleyball.”

“Hey, you’re Mr. Refreshing. You’ll figure it out,” Daichi chuckled, grin wide on his face.

Annoyed, Suga leaned over and pinched his best friend’s bicep hard, earning a high-pitched yelp from Karasuno’s ex-volleyball captain.

 

* * *

 

 

He was still thinking about it when he left Daichi’s dorm room hours later. By then, the sky was streaked with hues of pink and orange, with an underlying dark blue that was rapidly approaching. Tugging his collar closer to his neck, Suga let out a breath, marvelling at the mist it formed. It was already spring, yet the nights could be so cold. Shivering slightly he began walking back the now familiar route to his apartment.

It was when he was round the corner that he remembered the bakery there that was popular with the residents around. Suga eyed the brightly lit bakery, the smell of pastry wafting through the air. A scene of Oikawa munching on a piece of bread flashed through his mind and Suga smiled, turning around to make his way to the bakery.

 

* * *

 

 

When he reached his apartment half an hour later, he found Oikawa on the sofa, legs crossed with his laptop perched on top of it. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was unstyled. Suga reckoned he had been home the whole day. Oikawa looked up, giving Suga a thin smile.

“Welcome back,” he said politely before refocusing his attention to his laptop.

“I’m back,” he mumbled, peeking into the kitchen. The counter was clean and the sink was clear. “Did you have dinner?”

Oikawa hummed non-committedly, his eyes never leaving his screen. “I’ll get something at the convenience store later.”

Suga frowned at that, shaking his head slightly. He dug his hand into the plastic bag he had, pulling out his recent purchase from the bakery. “Oikawa, heads up.”

Oikawa looked up just as Suga tossed the package at him. If it weren’t for the setter’s reflexes it would have smacked him right in the face. Oikawa’s mouth hung open when he saw his favourite milk bread from the bakery in his hand. He looked up at Suga.

“What-“

“Just for today,” Suga winked and grinned at him. Bringing his belongings with him as he went to his room.

“Suga-chan!”

Suga paused, his stomach fluttering at the sound of his name. He turned to find Oikawa looking at him, a genuine smile on his face that lighted up his eyes. “Thanks,” he said, waving the bread in his hand.

Suga blinked, before his grinned stretched wider on his face. “Anytime,” he replied.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Suga woke up late in the afternoon to find a plate of spicy mapo tofu and a bowl of rice neatly wrapped and left at the dining table.

 

* * *

 

> _Distance_
> 
> _Became naught,_
> 
> _Instance_
> 
> _Becomes the norm._

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
